This invention relates to methods and apparatus for segmenting a machine.
In systems that include a power converter, it can be advantageous to connect multiple converters in parallel to, for example, achieve higher accrued power using relatively small power converters or to achieve system redundancy. There can be disadvantages, however, to such a system. For example, circulating electrical currents can result from even minor imbalances between converter and/or machine operation. Circulating currents generally do not produce any useful power and/or torque and can cause overheating of the converters and the associated electric machine. Additionally, some known segmented machines do not provide modular segments. For example, the segments are mechanically coupled within the machine and do not allow the segment to be easily removed without disassembling large portions of the machine. Similarly, the electrical connections can be difficult to disconnect to allow the segment to be moved or replaced.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems to reduce circulating currents and increase the modular aspects of segments in electric machines.